Peace, Love, Misfortune
by Manga-Lover-4-Ever
Summary: Jill's just trying to leave an impression on ForgetMeNot Valley. It's hard when your in love with a guy out of your league & when you feel out of the loop with everyone else. Gray is her only real friend but he's been acting weird lately. What's going?
1. Chapter 1

Peace, Love, & Misfortune

Chapter 1:

Stupidity 

If I had to see another snow storm this year, I swear I was gonna scream! Grey could hear my frustration the second he picked up the phone.

"Pissed at the snow again Jill?" He asked with a laugh. I saw nothing funny about the matter, but as my best friend, it was his job to tease me. Me and my misfortunes.

"It's just that I can't grow anything in this blasted weather!" I was staring out at the fallen flakes that fluttered to the ground. I wanted it to be summer again so bad!

"It's ok Jill, I know the real reason you're freaking out." He sounded a little upset at the matter. There was a brief moment of awkward silence that I just had to break.

"It's the only time I get to seem him Gray…." I hesitated a little. He wasn't the best guy around.

"I know," He sighed, "Sorry Jilly, I have to get back to work before gramps yells at me again." His humor didn't stay away for long. I giggled.

"Alright!"

"Oh and Jill, don't waste the whole day dreaming." He chuckled as he hung up.

"Very funny!" I said after he was gone. I guess that was my queue to get out of bed. I got ready for the day just like I always did. I pulled my red shirt out of the dirty pile and slipped it on. Next I pulled a few rice balls out of the fridge and headed to the door, just to be stopped by the mayor.

"Good morning Jill," He greeted me warmly; "I just thought I'd come by and remind you that the Starry Night Festival will be held tomorrow." I had forgotten that all together!

"Oh thanks for the reminder Mayor." I smiled. Maybe if I was lucky **he** would be there too.

"I look forward to seeing you and Gray there." I should have seen this coming. Everyone in town was under the impression that Gray and I were a couple.

"Mayor, how many times do I have to say that Gray and I are just friends, before the rumors stop?"

"Oh really?" he sounded surprised, "Well then I guess going to the festival would be depressing since no one loves you… wait that came out wrong."

"Ya think!" and I thought the snow was pissing me off. "Well excuse me Mayor, but I have work to do." I stomped by him with my hoe swung over my shoulder.

"My apologies Jill." He said as he practically booked it off my property.

"Yeah that's what I thought." I murmured as I walked over to the barn. I've been living in Forget-Me-Not-Valley for 3 seasons now. A lot of the villagers are really nice, but others, like the Mayor, get on my nerves. The worst thing about this place was having to leave my friends- err, well friend back in Mineral Town. Gray had a job there so he couldn't come with me when I inherited this stinking farm. He came down a lot for work though, so I was ok being apart for a while. I was practically raised by his family, since my mother passed away when I was little and my father was always so busy with farm life. He couldn't handle me so he left me in the care of Gray's grandfather, Saibara. Gray and I spent a lot of time together because of it. When my father passed away one winter, it was my turn to carry on the farming legacy. Yippee for me…

I walked into the barn and closed the door behind me, just to be swarmed by an ocean of fluff. My sheep were going crazy because of the snow. I couldn't let them out though or they'd surely freeze. I finally made it passed them in one piece. Getting out again would be the hard part. Now for the really hard part, it was time to milk my cow. Her name was Bell and she absolutely hates me. Milking her was almost impossible, but she had amazing milk and she won a blue ribbon at the cow festival, so getting rid of her was out of the question. I approached her slowly, but I could see her glaring at me from the corner of her eye. This was gonna be one of those days.

"Hey there Bell," I greeted her softly. She tuned her body towards me, tempting me to get close. She was gonna hurt me, I could see it in her eyes. I just had to get it over with and fast. I knelt down next to her and started the process with, surprisingly, little fuss from her. I finally had a bottle full when she decided to get nasty. With her hind legs, she tried to kick me. I stumbled back, careful not to drop or spill the bottle. I hit the wall causing all my tools to fall on the ground, one knocking the bottle from my hand and all over me. I was furious. I walked towards Bell in a fit of rage, when my misfortune, or stupidity, took control causing me to walk into a rake on the ground. It flew up, smacking me in between the eyes and giving me a bloody nose. The animals were in an up roar of, what I was sure, was laughter. I had had my fill of animals for the day, so I left the barn without another word. It was time to change my milk and blood covered shirt and to wash my face.

I walked into my house dripping blood. Sometimes I hated being a farmer. I washed my face and changed into a dirty blue shirt from the dirty pile. I really needed to do laundry soon.

"I'm going to town ," I smiled at my black cat. Her emerald green eyes sparkled as she purred. "I'll be back in a few hours." The clock already read 2:46pm. I had wasted half the day on that stupid cow. I sighed as I left the house and headed down the road. Little Hugh was running through town again with his dad. Those two never stopped, even in the snow.

"Hey Jill, looking for someone?" I knew that voice. "It must be me right?" Rock approached me with his player smile on. My guess was that he had just got done hitting on some poor girl and now it was my turn.

"Hi Rock," I greeted him with a roll of my eyes. "And what do I owe to this greeting?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Say, have you been asked to the Starry Night Festival yet? If not, let me grace you with my offer." What a cocky son of a gun. Rock was one of those people in town that I didn't want too much to do with. His big headiness matched his ego perfectly. He was an annoying acquaintance.

"Sorry Rock," I started, knowing what I was going to say, "I actually know someone who really wants to go with you. I don't wanna be rude and take that away. As much as I hate to say it," I was being so sarcastic, but he probably didn't catch on, "it's not me. Try asking Lumina. I hear she really wants to go with you." He looked surprised that my answer was 'no', but at the same time, pleased that there was still a girl who wanted the ladies man. He left rudely without another word. "Your welcome!" I called after him. "Jeeze, rude much. Whatever." I mumbled as he kept walking away. "Dig site here I come." I pranced over there in a flash. Passing by Celia and Marlin who both wore a very light blush. Probably from something each other said. Those two were so cute.

I entered the dig site then. Carter and Flora both gave me a friendly smile as I went straight to work digging. I was a regular here; it was the easiest way to get stuff **he** liked.

"How's Gray doing Jill?" Carter asked.

"Oh he's good. Probably itching to get back here tomorrow." This place was Gray's favorite place to be. He's just weird like that. I giggled to myself. "Finally," I whispered, "something useful." I slipped it into my bag and headed to the exit. I had about two hours till it was dark.

I stepped out of the dig site and was surprised to see that it had stopped snowing. "Yes!" I jumped into the air. This meant **he** would be here in three hours! I ran down the path in an excited hurry until I made it to the valley's entrance. I plopped down right next to one of the windmills and was ready to wait. The snow on the ground was extremely cold, but I didn't care. I pulled out the treasure I had dug up at the dig site and began cleaning it. **He** really likes necklaces, so I had to make sure it was presentable. The hours ticked by slowly, but surely. It was just about 10:00pm when someone came walking down the path from Mineral Town.

"Oh no! He's early!" I whispered cleaning the necklace rapidly. I stood up and ran over to him. I closed my eyes and shoved the necklace out to him, still cupped in my hands. "Here you go Skye! A present from me to you. I hope you like it!" I could feel my face turn beet red.

"It's nice Jill, but there's just one problem, I'm not your phantom."

"Huh?" I looked up to see Gray standing in front of me with a judging look in his brown eyes. His reddish brown hair looked like a mess under his usual baseball cap. He was holding my necklace like it was a worm. "Gray? What are you doing here?"

"I have tomorrow off, remember? You're the one who told me to come down on my days off so I could spend the night. I'm sorry I got in the way of your ritual."

"It's not a ritual!" I was getting mad now.

"Excuse me children. Your in my way."

"Huh?" I looked up to see my prince with silver hair and golden eyes approach us. "Oh Skye! Excuse me actually." I got out of his way and pushed Gray away as well. "I have a gift for you Skye. I found it and thought you might like it." I snatched the necklace from Gray and gave it to Skye.

"My, my Jill. You do like to spoil me don't you? How many gifts is this now? At least 20? Well thank you and might I say that you look lovely in the light of the moon." His words made my pulse jump like crazy. I could feel it in my face and I couldn't help, but giggle like a moron. Gray tapped me on the shoulder then and whispered in my ear.

"Uh Jill… I hate to ruin your moment, but did you happen to sit in the snow at all?" I nodded and I realized what he meant. My behind was soaked. I was an even brighter color red now and Skye must have noticed because he simply chuckled and headed on his way. I was so embarrassed. "Come on Jill. Let's get you out of the cold before you catch a chill." Gray guided me back to my house. "Tonight couldn't have gone any worse." I mumbled to myself as I laid in my bed. Gray was on the floor like he always was. I hoped tomorrow would be better, but with my luck, this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Phantom

I woke up the next morning as early as ever. Gray was out cold on the floor, all spread out and comfortable. It was weird seeing him without his hat on, but it was also kinda cute to see that he felt at home enough to take it off. I sighed, thinking about what happened with Skye yesterday and how I made a complete fool of myself. Oh, that right! I have to find a way to contact him now if I wanted to go to the festival tonight. I quietly tip-toed over Gray and almost danced over to the kitchen for a breakfast of bread, again. Note to self, go to the store. I thought. After eating I got dressed. Just your typical day on the farm, but I couldn't stop thinking of what I could possibly do about my whole situation.

"You're not very quiet." I heard Gray mumble. He had his pillow over his head now.

"Shh." I whispered, "go back to sleep." I walked outside as quietly as I could.

"You're still not quiet." I heard him murmur. He surely wasn't a morning person. I clicked the door shut and was surprised to see a note taped on the outside. I picked it off with curiosity. It was clearly meant for me since it read '_Jill_' in fancy calligraphy. I knew the writing the instant I read my name. I eagerly ripped the cover to shreds and as the pieces fell to the snowy ground, I began to read.

_My dearest Jill,_

_Let me first thank you for all the wonderful gifts you've showered me with over the past two seasons. I appreciate all the hard work you put into them just for someone such as myself. I have a selfish act I wish you to fulfill for me now. Just one more and I promise it will not be difficult for someone as lovely as yourself. I was hoping that you would do me the honor of being my date to the Starry Night Festival. If my assumption of your answer is correct, then leave a note on your door titled 'yes' and anything else you wish to say. If, for some reason your answer is 'no' (perhaps by the influence of the tool boy staying over now…) then leave nothing. I will understand. I am awaiting your response princess and I look forward to your answer. Farwell for now._

_Sincerely,_

_Phantom Skye_

I could feel my heart flutter and stop for a brief second. Phantom Skye, the most gorgeous boy in all of Forget-Me-Not-Valley and Mineral Town, had just asked me out to the very place I wished to go with him most. I'd think I had died and gone to heaven if I could remember exactly which way was up. Without even thinking of the boy fast asleep in my house, I let out the most excited scream my body would allow. I had to be dreaming. There was no way that Skye would pick me, the daughter of an unknown farmer, over someone such as Muffy or Lumina who were both beautiful and had money to go along with it. There was no way he wanted me over them, yet here in my hand, I held the very proof that made me realize it was true.

"What the hell Jill." The door opened to a groggy voice that didn't sound happy. Gray was wrapped in his blanket with a blank look on his face. "Do you even realize what time it is? Most normal people are still asleep yet you decide to scream your lungs out at 6:00am. What, do I dare ask is your problem?" He snatched the note from my shaking hand and before I could prevent him from reading it, he had a pissed off look covering his face. "You're kidding me!" He sounded even angrier then the time he had lost his hat in the river back in Mineral Town. "You can't seriously be going with this guy can you Jill? After all the robberies he committed at the mansion and the pub! You're crazy!" I looked away from him during the whole speech. Gray may be my best friend, but sometimes he doesn't understand me. From the experience of living with him for so long, he picked up the trait of acting like an older brother rather than a best friend.

"I can do whatever I want." I mumbled. That really set him off.

"Excuse me?" I swore I could see a vein pop out of his head as he spoke, "Jill you're what, 18 years old! I can hardly say that you're mature enough to make love decisions right now! Are you seriously that psycho? He's a robber and a pretty boy who needs to be locked up! I mean what kind of guy even likes necklaces? Pink necklaces as a matter of fact! Why don't you go with someone normal like Rock or maybe Marlin? Maybe I could convince Kai to come down for the festival, you guys get along right?"

"Gray, Skye isn't a bad guy! He's different. You don't even know him. Besides, even if I wanted to go with Rock or Marlin, which I don't by the way, they're both already taken by Lumina and Celia. As for Kai, we're friends, but going to something like the Starry Night Festival would be weird and would give off the wrong impression. I'm going with Skye and you can't stop me!" I took a few steps and turned back one last time. "Oh, and as for Skye's like in necklaces, you like necklaces too! And brouches, and earrings, and bracelets, and pink diamonds too! So shut up!"

I stomped away from him then without another word. He wasn't the boss of me, but I was sure to get another earful later, but I didn't care. I didn't want to think of Gray and his disproving thoughts anymore; I just wanted to think about Skye and me. Just me and him, all alone, without anyone else around. The thought made my face turn red. Oh God… how would I act around him? How could I get my composure together when something that beautiful would be staring into my eyes? Oh my gosh I had to talk to someone! And not just anyone. I needed a girl talk! I ran as fast as I could over to the pub. I remembered that last spring, when Lumina was having problems with Rock, she had called some sort of all girl meeting. That's exactly what I needed right now! I just really needed help!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Advice Column Worthy

"Muffy!" I screamed running into the pub as fast as I could.

"Jill?" She jumped while cleaning the dishes, "What on earth is your problem?" She had almost dropped one of the plates and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of her perfect red dress getting all wet, which would have made her really mad and would have made me laugh. As you could tell, I didn't like Muffy too much. She always had all the guys after her and the last guy she had a crush on was Gray. Why that bothered me so much, I couldn't tell you. The funny thing was that Gray never even caught onto her flirting. That boy was always so out of it. "Jill? What's wrong with you? You come running in here screaming and the next minute, your quiet!" Oh, I had totally spaced on what my whole goal was…. Oh right! Skye!

"I need to call an all-girl meeting! Now!" I said waving my hands in the air. She looked at me confused, but excitement glistened in her green eyes.

"You got it!" she said running outside, he golden locks following close behind. She was quick to answer. I didn't dare follow her though; the girls around here were so crazy that they just seemed to know when one needed the other. I, sadly, didn't have that luxury. I had to go everywhere just to find one person. It was always so annoying, but what else could I say about my luck.

"What's wrong Jill?" Lumina asked walking in suddenly. Wow, that was fast. Her short carrot top hair was held back in her normal plaid hairband that matched her dress perfectly and her voice sounded like bells as she spoke. "Muffy says your freaking out and that you actually called a girl meeting for once." She was right. This sort of thing was weird for me.

"I'll tell everyone once we all get up into the club room."

"This better be good." Nami walked in then, scratching her red hair and blue eyes. "I was in the middle of relaxing by the pond."

"Now Nami, I'm sure Jill had a good reason for calling us all here." Celia smiled at me and gently tossed her long brown hair behind her shoulder.

"I just hope she makes it fast." Flora mumbled under her breath as she pushed her glasses up on her nose and adjusted her messy golden hair wrapped in a bun. I could tell she wasn't used to being around all these girls either. Usually Flora was always with Carter and she looked a little bit uncomfortable as we made our way into Muffy's room. We went straight up the ladder into the clubhouse, which was really Muffy's storage room, but we used it for a better purpose.

"So what is it?" Muffy asked, excitement written all over her face.

"Well…" I started, "I'm having…boy problems." They burst out into giggles as my face stained red.

"Aw Jill, why didn't you just say so!" Muffy giggled, "We always knew you and Gray would be sweeties!" They burst out into giggles again. I was pissed. People always thought it was Gray I was talking about, like I couldn't get another guy even if I tried.

"No!" I shook my head and they all gasped.

"If it's not Gray, then…." Celia trailed off.

"It's Skye…" I said looking away. They all squealed and I looked back in amazement.

"Skye is so gorgeous!" Muffy sighed and laid her head in Nami's lap.

"He so is!" Lumina swooned.

"Wait," I said puzzled, "I thought everyone hated him since he's stolen from everyone's place…"

"That may be true, but he's so cute." Celia blushed.

"Are you both together?" Nami asked. I blushed red and lifted my knees to my chin.

"I-I don't know…" I answered.

"How did this all even start?" Muffy asked practically tackling me.

"Well… for two seasons now, I've given Skye lots and lots of presents. I was going to ask him to the Starry Nights Festival tonight, but… he asked me." Muffy squealed again.

"Do you know what this means? It means he's going to ask you to go steady!" The girls looked at her with confusion. "You know, be boyfriend and girlfriend." She sighed and everyone giggled. I couldn't believe my ears.

"So what exactly is the problem?" Flora asked.

"The thing is… I'm not really sure what to do around him. He makes me so nervous when I talk to him. I have never talked to him alone for a long period of time."

"Just be yourself." Celia smiled.

"No," Nami protested, "You need to stop being a wimp around him." All the girls turned to look at her. "You need to be stunning, but aloof. Adorable, but hot. Innocent, but sexy. Guys love that kind of stuff. Right Muffy" Muffy clapped. She must have been giving Nami girly girl lessons or something, cause what just came out of her mouth was nothing like her at all.

"Let's do it ladies! Let's fix Jill up into something Skye has never seen!"

"Wait what?" I asked as Muffy gave me a huge hug.

"We're all gonna dress you for your date!" She proclaimed.

"Oh no, you guys don't have to do that." I said as the blush returned to my face. I had never been dressed by a bunch of girls before…

"Relax," Celia said hugging me as well. "We'll make you look great."

"Yeah!" Lumina chimed in and joined the hug. Nami and Flora did the same.

"T-thanks guys…" I whispered in an embarrassed tone.

"Now let's get to work!" Muffy said pulling me down the ladder and into the bathroom. All the girls followed and I could just tell that this was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
